Episode 957 (25th February 1970)
Plot Bill Gregory calls to see Elsie. He shows her a telegram he's received saying he has to go back to his ship today and tells her that she has to make up her mind to go with him or not. He points out that Alan has done nothing to persuade her to stay. He states he will be in the Rovers until 2.00pm waiting for her. Elsie remembers a similar event in 1962. Ben worries about Annie but she is in high dudgeon and rings to report him. Ray and Bernard call to see how Annie is and feel guilty about Ben possibly losing his job. Bill packs his case. He and Alan share a cold handshake before he leaves No.9. Len thinks Alan ought to ask her to stay. Cyril decides to find out what really happened to the roadworks lamp. Ray, Sandra, Dickie and Audrey tell Bernard he must say nothing about the lamp. Ena refuses to give Elsie advice on what to do but she does get Alan to call round on Elsie on a supposed errand for her. He does so and asks Elsie not to go with Bill. Annie agrees not to report Ben if Cyril can discover what really happened. Len asks Bill to leave Elsie alone. Cyril deduces the crowd at No.3 took the lamp as a joke and pushes Bernard to confess. Alan tells Elsie he really means it when he says he wants her to stay and they kiss. Bill leaves in his taxi and Elsie watches him go from her doorway. Annie decides to treat the lamp matter as a joke after Cyril reports back. Elsie goes to the Rovers and thinks back to the last time she and Bill parted company. Stan gets the idea of selling himself as a composer using Ena's songs and transcribes some as she sings them. Elsie tells Alan that she has no regrets. He says he has a surprise for her tomorrow. Ben tells an impressed Albert about his distinguished war record after hearing that Albert has been saying he deserted his post. Stan rings club signer Mickie Malone and claims the songs as his own compositions. Cast Regular cast *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Bernard Butler - Gorden Kaye *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe Guest cast *Bill Gregory - Jack Watson *Ben - William Wymar Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Camera Shop flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *This episode features two black and white flashbacks of Elsie Tanner and Bill Gregory's previous relationship both taken from Episode 165 transmitted on 11th July 1962. The second of these two flashbacks featured the scene in the Rovers when Bill leaves with his wife Phyllis Gregory and Ken Barlow and Valerie Tatlock rush in to announce their engagement. Actors Mary Quinn, William Roache and Anne Reid are therefore credited at the end of this episode as well as Angela Crow playing Doreen Lostock and Eileen Mayers playing Sheila Birtles as they are briefly seen in the clip. *Sandra Butler says that Elsie Tanner and Bill Gregory came to visit her mum seven years before in an old boneshaker. Bill also says that he and Elsie parted company over Phyllis Gregory seven years before, although the latter scenes took place in July 1962. Ena Sharples refers to knowing Elsie when she was six years old. *The scene on the Grape Street set was OB recorded. *An additional credit reads "Song by Derek Hilton and Joan Squillino". This refers to the original tune Dreaming Time composed in the storyline by Ena Sharples which Stan Ogden wishes to sell for his own benefit. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie is asked to catch a train; Stan catches on to a money-spinner and Ray is caught out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,750,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue Annie Walker: "That is not the point, Jack. I may appear to be all right, but how do we know I may not suffer from delayed shock?" Jack Walker: "Ay, Annie, I've been suffering from that ever since we was married. You'll get used to it." --- Len Fairclough (to Bill Gregory): Elsie’s a sparrow in a dirty street. She couldn’t survive in an aviary with birds of paradise. She tried it once…and they nearly pecked her to death. Episode 0957